Maybe Someday
by ImagiRaine14
Summary: COMPLETEEriol decides to leave Japan just as Tomoyo feels something for him. Can Tomoyo make himstay and prevent him from doing his biggest mistake? Oor will Eriol leave them and never come back. please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Card Captor Sakura or anyone of the characters (though I wish I do) they all belong to their rightful owner which is CLAMP.

Chapter One: The News

"Tomoyo-chan, have you heard that Eriol's gonna leave next month? Hey Tomoyo-chan what's happening to you? Snap out of it Tomoyo!"

A voice interrupted Tomoyo's deep thoughts when she noticed that someone's talking to her and answered absent-mindedly.

"Li-kun? What did you just say?"

"I said, did you know that Eriol's going back to Englsnd (A/N: Arigato gozaimasu for those who corrected me!!!!) England? Next month?"

"Uh huh, he told me yesterday over the phone and-------"

She was interrupted when the bell suddenly rang. It was a good day to have a nice class and to listen to lectures, but Tomoyo has something far more important to think about that day. When dismissal came, Tomoyo waited for Eriol to leave the room.

"Eriol-kun, can I walk home with you. Sakura's helping Terada-sensei check some papers."

"Of course." Eriol gently answered.

While walking, nobody said a word until Tomoyo decided to open a conversation.

"Eriol, is your decision final? Are you really leaving Japan?" he was a bit surprised at her question but answered gently;

"All the cards has been collected and there's no reason for me to stay longer. I've lingered here for too long. And besides, I miss England so much."

"But Eriol, are the cards the only thing important to you? Of course I understand how much you miss your home but don't you somewhat feel that we, your friends will be lonely?"

Eriol was silent for a moment, the pondered on the question Tomoyo asked. And when he was ready to answer her question, she said good bye to him. Her house saved him. But as he wandered along the streets, he kept on thinking about what she said and somehow her words hit him. He felt his heart beat faster each time he recalls her words and how she said it. Until that 

night, he kept on thinking about that sweet and gentle girl that has been far more than a special friend for him. Because somehow she occupies a special place in his heart.

Tomoyo phoned Sakura that night because she wanted to tell her about what she thinks if Eriol leaves but her best friend's answer dismayed her.

"Sakura-Chan, are you finished with those papers you were assigned to check?"

"Yes. I just finished it but I think I can't make it to class tomorrow, I feel a fever coming." A long paused followed,

"Is there anything wrong Tomoyo?"

"It's okay. Just take a good rest. Hope you get well pretty soon." 

She heaved a deep sigh and hung the phone. That night she couldn't sleep. She kept on thinking about Eriol. She's wondering how could she go on living if one of her dearest friends leaves. Her head insists that she needs to sleep but there's something her feelings are telling her that she can't understand. Tired of all the day's work and thinking, she decided to sleep. Early next morning Tomoyo was very energetic and happy, everyone could se it. But deep inside she's worrying about something that might change her life forever.

"Tomoyo, I've heard that you're going to visit Sakura after class. Is it okay if I go with you?" Shaoran shyly said.

"It's okay with me. Let's just drop by our house so I could get her something nice. And I think she'll be delighted if she sees us both."

Then Eriol who was listening interrupted with a teasing tone:

"Tomoyo-chan, can I go too? Not just for visiting Sakura-Chan but don't you think that it'll be a cute sight seeing a guy visiting the girl she likes? What do you think Li-kun?"

Eriol laughed with Tomoyo but Shaoran just rolled his eyes at them. And after the class, the trio set out first to Tomoyo's house for some really good pastries then went to Sakura's place. At Sakura's house, they all enjoyed the food brought by Tomoyo and the ones Fujitaka and Touya made for them. Especially Kero and Spinel who are surprisingly behaving great while eating. After eating, they talked about schoolwork and some other things while Kero and Spinel are playing video games.

"Eriol-kun, when is the exact date of your flight?" Sakura softly asked while turning her glance from Kero to Eriol.

"I'm gonna leave on the twentieth of the next month."

Tomoyo turned to the two when she heard what he said. She didn't expect that he would be leaving so soon.

"So he's not gonna stay here any longer. I'll not be able to see or talk to him much more. So little time yet so many things to say."

She said in her thoughts as Sakura opened another topic.

While Sakura and Tomoyo are busy talking, Shaoran and Eriol are discussing something too.

"Shaoran, would you feel sad if I leave you? And do you think the others will feel the same way too?"

Shaoran looked at him but he seemed to avoid his eyes. Shaoran wanted to laugh at what he said but he felt that Eriol was serious in what he just said.

"What made you think we will never miss you? Of course we're going to be sad. You've been a part of the class and a nice friend to us especially to Sakura and Tomoyo and if you leave, it's them who will miss you a lot. Remember that."

The next day, it was raining hard and classes were suspended. When the rain stopped Sakura and the others decided to Tomoyo's house and watch some videotapes which she had recorded. Inside her room, Tomoyo, Sakura and Shaoran are waiting for Eriol's arrival when the rain started to fall again.

"Oh dear, The rain's starting again! I hope Eriol brought an umbrella with him. He could catch a cold if he stays under that cruel rain!" Sakura said.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, even the strongest of all rains will have no effect on Eriol!" Kero said laughing.

"A rain like this can cause a person to have a fever."

"Hey, I'm only joking Tomoyo don't take it seriously;"

Suddenly the door swung open and there stood a soaked Eriol catching his breath. Tomoyo got a warm blanket and some dry clothes for Eriol before he catches a slight fever or cold. After some time, the four together with Kero enjoyed watching 

the videotapes while eating. Just after they left, Tomoyo came back to her labyrinth of thoughts until she fell asleep. The next morning, as she was walking to school when Eriol caught up with her. He was holding a plastic bag, which he handed her. Inside were the clothes she lent him yesterday. As they continued to walk, they heard the screech of a roller blade behind them and saw Sakura skating out of control and finally bumping into a nearby fence. Tomoyo rushed to her best friend's side and helped her get up while Eriol watched them. Tomoyo cares for Sakura as much as Sakura cares for her.

"That's one strong friendship I'm sure I'll miss when I leave." He said softly.

That afternoon, Eriol patiently waits outside the Kinomoto residence waiting for Tomoyo.

"Okay Sakura-chan, I'll see you in class tomorrow." 

Tomoyo said happily then waved at her. As she nears the gate, she recognizes the boy leaning beside it. Eriol then noticing that Tomoyo has already come out of the house approached her and gave her a small wooden box with a colorful ribbon tied around it.

"What's this?" Said a puzzled Tomoyo.

She felt her heart beat faster than it ever had when Eriol handed it to her.

"It's from Mizuki-sesnsei. He wants to give it to you because of your performance last singing contest."

Tomoyo reached for it with shaking hands.

"Thank you very much Eriol-kun." She said before putting it inside her bag.

"Tomoyo, do you mind if I walk you home? It's getting dark and it's not safe if you go walking alone." He said softly while Tomoyo flushed beet red.

"Sure. It's fun having a friend whom you could talk to while walking home."

The two walked and talked about certain things specifically Shaoran and Sakura.

"Hey, don't you think that Sakura and Shaoran are getting along well day after day?" she asked

"Yeah, sometimes I see Shaoran glancing at Sakura in class." He answered smiling a bit.

"Oh I wish I was able to record that." Then they both laughed.

She watched Eriol grew silent and he looked sad. She decided to offer him her help kindly.

"Eriol-kun, why're you silent all of a sudden? Is there anything that bothers you?" 

He stopped and looked at her and he saw in her eyes that she's ready to listen to him. He looked at the sky smiled a little before he spoke.

"No, it's nothing really. It's just a simple thing. I can handle it Tomoyo, and thanks for the concern."

Tomoyo blushed again then urged that they go on because it's getting pretty late.

When Saturday came, they all went to watch a play accompanied by Yukito and Touya. The story was a beautiful one and they enjoyed watching it specially Tomoyo, who felt really absorbed into it. A nd they had the chance to talk about it as Yukito and Touya get their snacks. 

"It was really good! I wish we had a play like that when we were still in Tomoeda. It feels like that play we did when Void appeared." Sakura said dreamilly.

"I agree, but it was a sad one though. I wished it had a happier ending." Shaoran sighed.

"I really think that the prince stayed. I mean he had already found the girl that he loved but then he decided to come home to his kingdom only to be bethrothed to a girl he doesn't like."

"But really Sakura-chan, they both didn't know that they have feelings for each other. they denied it at first, and in the end, when they were ready to accept the truth, it was all too late." Tomoyo said sadly.

"Moral of the story; Be true to what you feel ans accept it before you lose the most important thing to you." Shaoran said.

Both Tomoyo and Eriol were silent. They were thinking about the story and what Shaoran said. But they were interrupted when Yukito and Touya came in with their foods.

A\N: Arigato gozaimasu to Neko-chan for helping me with this one. Hope you forgive me for the wrong grammars and spelling. xd


	2. Chapter Two: Memories

A\N: Special thanks to NekO-ChaN for the idea and for introducing me to the world of Card Captor Sakura! Advance happy birthday 2 u kaijuu NekO-ChaN!!! And thanks a lot to alflirtbabe, dj azn gyrl, and to purple azures for the corrections and reviews. So sorry if it took so long becoz I have to review for our college entrance exams, project hunting, and beating deadlines for our school paper!!! THANKS!!! ^_~

*************************************************************************************

Chapter Two: Memories

Monday came and the usual noises are heard all around the class. Just as the bell sounded, Yamazaki entered their classroom looking excited.

"Classmates, you won't believe in what our teachers are planning." He said while catching his breath.

"Of course no one will Yamazaki!" Chiharu said turning away from the group.

"Let's hear what he'll say first, then if it's a dumb lie, the whole class will give you the honor to pound him a million times." Naoko suggested which Chiharu greatly accepted. Yamazaki was silent, and a huge sweatdrop came dangling beside his head.

"Hey trust me this time, this time it isn't a lie. I've heard our teachers talking about having a class field trip next week!"

"Are you sure about that?" a classmate asked.

"Sure." Said a familiar voice.

They all spun around and saw Terada standing beside the door with a big smile on his face. At the sight of him, several students scrambled back to their seats and the class became surprisingly silent.

"He's right class. We've been talking about it for a few days and now, all is set for next week."

"Where are we going sensei?" Rika asked excitedly,

"As for that information, I cannot tell you yet because it's supposed to be a surprise." Terada said with a gleam of mischief and excitement in his eyes while some of his students looked down in dismay.

"Don't worry, it'll be a good spot!"

After class, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran walked towards the park to have a small picnic.

"I think the field trip they've been talking about will be great." Tomoyo said while spreading out their foods.

"How did you know that Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it's a surprise isn't it? Our teachers won't take us to a place we don't like would they?"

"You have a point there Tomoyo but I still have my doubts." Syaoran said before biting into a cake.

"Don't worry about nit Li-kun." Then she turned to Eriol.

"Ne Eriol, won't you miss this last trip when you leave Japan?" Syaoran asked looking at him.

"Sure I will. It's not jus the trips, but all the good things here." Just then they saw Chiharu and Yamazaki walk past them while walking hand in hand. Eriol watched them intently before he continued.

"I saw how we grew to what we are now and I saw the class grow too. It'll be sad when I leave but at least I still have the memories of what we've all gone through." He stopped and with a smile turned to Syaoran.

"By the way, why did you asked that Li-kun? Awwww, you're concerned aren't you? It's really touching to know you care about me and you'll miss me." They all laughed hard at it including Syaoran.

"I will surely miss these moments." Eriol said to himself while watching his friends laugh their hearts out.

On their way home, Tomoyo handed each one of them a colorful bag containing sweets. Then they all went their separate ways. Just as Eriol was going to sleep, he tried to remember all the things that had happened since he first came. They were all clear to him as if they happened just yesterday. As he lay back on his bed, he went back to each and everyday that he spent with them, and finally drifting to a sweet sleep.

On the day before the trip, they went to buy specific needs for the next day.

"I'm really looking forward to our trip tomorrow." Sakura said happily while walking.

"It sure looks like that Sakura-chan cause it looks like you've bought almost half of the food in that store. And by the way, are you bringing Kero with you tomorrow?"

"Of course not! I won't let him near my bag! Do you guys remember when he went to our last trip? He ate all my food! Good thing Tomoyo was there to the rescue." And they all laughed.

The next day, excited students are flocking around the gates of their school waiting for the time of their departure. Each one has a guess where they will go. At last, Terada spoke.

"Okay, now go up to your bus numbers and we'll be going soon."

The sky was partly dark when they left. Inside the bus, everyone kept talking, eating, singing, and some even sleeping. It's quite understandable that this year's trip departed earlier than the early ones and some students couldn't help but fall asleep amidst the almost pandemonium happening inside the bus. They were travelling for quite some time when Tomoyo noticed that Eriol's not like himself. But as she went to talk to him, the bus suddenly stopped and Terada's voice told them to come down. And excitement could easily be seen as each student climbed down. Before their very eyes was the entrance to the newly opened amusement park outside Tomoeda.

"What did I tell you Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo proudly said as they entered.

"Yeah. They surely know what's good for us." Syaoran said as he walked to Sakura's side.

"Come on let's enjoy all the rides!" said an excited Sakura as he tugged her friends along.

They explored the park and went to the rides. But sometimes they get confused on which ride to go first. Then after quite some time, Tomoyo came up with an answer.

"Why don't we just ask Eriol. Besides, it will be his last field trip here with us." 

Eriol only uttered a confused "Nani?" and they all laughed. For a long time they went from one ride to another while Tomoyo took videos of them. A little while after they ate their lunch, they resumed their ride hopping while Tomoyo didn't fail to capture the events with her videocam.

"I think we've been to all the rides in this amusement park! We're great!" Sakura exclaimed proudly.

"Nope, not all Sakura-chan." Eriol said while pointing to the horror train ride across them.

"Hey, why don't we try it in there. This is going to be fun!" said Tomoyo. Then they all went there with Sakura tagging behind them.

And so they went inside despite of Sakura's occasional whines. Sakura and Tomoyo sat in front of Eriol and Syaoran and seconds later they're inside the tunnel. Sakura couldn't even look around and just holds Tomoyo's arm tight. Then they went inside a really dark path where faint cries and Sakura held her best friend's arm tighter. Syaoran on the other hand felt something on his shoulders and thinking Eriol wants a word, he 

turned to him and was shocked when he saw a skeleton dummy where Eriol should be sitting. Seeing the surprised look on Syaoran's face, Eriol shifted the dummy and grinned at him while Syaoran glared back. Then after putting the dummy in front of him again, Eriol tapped Sakura using the dummy's hand as Syaoran watched with an uneasy look and a sweatdrop. Eriol tapped her again but this time it was a success. Sakura turned around and let out a scream when she saw the dummy behind her. Later on, they were called by Terada and he announced that it was time for them to go. The students were quite disappointed because the fun's just starting when they were called but they yielded in the end. While riding the bus, Eriol noticed that Tomoyo's smile has faded since they left the amusement park.

"What's wrong Tomoyo? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, it's just that were going home early and it just feels like we didn't have that much fun."

"I don't know Tomoyo, but I had a great time with you guys ."

"but…" She wasn't able to continue because the bus stopped and Terada motioned everyone to come out of the bus. The bewildered students followed and they found out that they were in front of a beautiful river. 

"This'll be our last stop for the trip. You could scatter and go with your friends to have a picnic. I just hope everyone still have foods to eat." Terada said happiliy.

"Tomoyo, I found a greatb spot. Get your videocam and follow me." Then Eriol sprinted away.

Tomoyo left Sakura and their other friends for a while and followed Eriol. They kept running until they were in the place where the river meets the sea waters and in front of them was a meadow with lots of flowers and the setting is clearly seen in the horizon.

"Eriol, this is great!" She exclaimed while taping it.

"You know why I led you to this place?" Tomoyo shook her head.

"Well, I noticed that you were sad a while ago that's why I tried to find a nice place here to cheer you up."

"You know what Eriol? This world Is really strange. I wanted you to be happy on this trip so that it'll be memorable to you. So when you're in Germany, you could go back to this day and remember all the wonderful things that happened. But I never thought that in the end it's me who needs to be happy. Thanks Eriol."

"Well, there's only one thing I can say about that."

"What's that?"

"Tomoyo, I think we both did our missions well. I made you smile and you made this day very special to me. For that reason and more, I will never forget this day and all of my friends. Thanks to you Tomoyo."

A\N: Whew! I thought I'll never finish this one. 


	3. Chapter Three: Wishing Star

A/n: Thanks to lita82890 for the review. I've already edited chapter one and thanks to those who corrected me!!!!! 

Chapter Three: Wishing Star

It was such a trip for Tomoyo. Even though it's already Monday morning, she can't help but remember their trip. She went to school early because she needs to practice for a solo singing competition. After putting her things on her desk, she began singing her piece. Unknown to her, Kaho was passing the corridors and accidentally heard her singing. After she finished the song, Kaho clapped her hands and flashed her a smile.

"If that voice will be the school's representative for the upcoming competition, there's no doubt that we will win for sure!"

Tomoyo didn't know someone's been listening to her and Kaho's applause and compliment startled her a bit. But she managed to give her former teacher a polite smile.

"Why're you here Mizuki-san?" Tomoyo asked when Kaho sat on the chair opposite her.

"Well, I just dropped by to arrange some of Eriol's school affairs. It must be done as soon as possible to avoid last minutes rush." She explained while Tomoyo just nodded.

Some minutes of talk passed and Kaho stood up and straightened her dress before giving Tomoyo a wave. As soon as she's out of room, Tomoyo slumped into her seat quietly. The time for Eriol's flight is getting near and it worries her so much. She will lose a classmate, a friend, and he will leave a lonely space in her heart. She shook the gloomy thoughts away when her classmates started to show up and crowd the classroom.

The class has already started but one of the chairs in the room is empty. Eriol's frequent absences are quite understandable, just as Kaho said things should be in order before the day of his departure. But it also means that he will leave them soon.

"Sakura, what day is today?" Tomoyo asked without looking up from her notebook.

"July seven I think."

Upon hearing what her best friend had said, Tomoyo's pen slipped from her hand and hit the floor with a clunk. After Syaoran gave her pen back, she stared at her empty notebook while her hand clutched her forehead. She was out of herself that day. She wasn't able to answer their teacher's questions or concentrate well in class for the vacant seat behind her weighs a great deal on her. After practicing, she quickly ran through the corridor very eager to go home. But she wasn't able to notice somebody rushing from the other direction. And so they met in a fierce bump that threw her to the floor. A hand held her arm and gently raised her up until their eyes met. She noticed the bright blue eyes behind the transparent glasses.

"Eriol?" the black haired boy nodded.

"Hai. Sorry bout that one Tomoyo, I was just in a hurry I didn't see you."

"That's nothing it was partly my fault. I didn't see you coming." Eriol Shook his head and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Let's just forget all about it shall we? By the way, do you already have a song for this weekend's competition?"

"I'm not sure yet. The one I'm practicing on is the one from last year and if I'm not able to find a good one, maybe I'll that song again this year." 

"Uh, do you mind singing this song for the competition?" He said handing her a lyric sheet.

" This looks like a good one, but I don't know the tune yet."

"I'll play it for you if you like. That is if you're not in a hurry." Eriol said with a mild blush concealed on his features.

"I think I could do a few practices more this day. So, shall we go?"

They went into the music room and there Eriol played for her and soon she was able to go follow him. Everyday they practiced after class with some of their friends watching. 

"The competition will start in ten minutes." Boomed the speaker inside the huge auditorium.

"You can do it Tomoyo-chan!!!!!" Kero said punching the air."

"Just don't get nervous later and you'll be fine." Smiled Syaoran.

"You're going to win Tomoyo I'm sure of that!"

"Thank you Sakura." She said her wide smile showing.

"I'm sorry if we're a little late Tomoyo."Said a newly arrived Yukito accompanied by Touya.

"That's nothing, at least the contest hasn't started yet."

They all conversed lively all, except Touya and Syaoran who glared at each other whenever their eyes met. And after another round of good lucks and encouragements, Kaho came from behind with Spinel and Nakuru who immediately clung to Touya causing Syaoran to nearly fall off his seat.

"I'm glad you came Mizuki-san."

"Of course. We can't afford to miss this contest before we go back to England."

Tomoyo's smile faded a little upon hearing her words, and the fact that she couldn't see Eriol around. Kaho having noticed the immediate change in her asked her.

"Is there something wrong Tomoyo?" Tomoyo looked at her and shook her head.

"No, I'm alright. Maybe I'm just nervous."

"He told me he'll try his best to come here today. It's just there're so many things he has to do today. Don't worry about it, maybe you'll see him later."

Tomoyo stared at her in disbelief. Was she that transparent? When she was able to recover from what Kaho had said, she shook her head again and tried to smile a sincere one.

"I'm not expecting him to come. I know he has so many things to do and they are more important than this. It's just that we've been practicing this song for the whole week and I'm just feeling a bit sorry that he'll miss this, besides, he was the one who gave me the song." Kaho smiled knowingly having read the truth in the girl's eyes and patted her softly on the back.

"All participants are requested to go to the back stage for a short meeting." The host announced.

"Good luck Tomoyo!"

"Thanks guys!!!"

As she was moving away, Kaho whispered softly;

"Just like in the song Tomoyo, Your wish will come true if it comes from the heart." Then Tomoyo disappeared in the crowd.

Just as participants and crew enveloped her, Eriol came panting and sat beside Sakura. Looking around the auditorium.

"You're just in time Eriol. We've been expecting you!" Sakura said

"Good, I thought I'll miss it. Where's Tomoyo?"

"She's in the backstage already. They were called just before you came." 

*************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Tomoyo silently practiced her song while waiting for her turn. Unknown to her that the one she's been waiting for finally arrived, she walked onstage then the music started. She's doing a very good job singing like never before but she keeps herself from looking at Sakura and the others' direction because she wanted to see someone she knows isn't there. The adlib starts playing when at last she summed up her courage to look at her friends' direction. There, sitting beside Sakura and Kaho is Eriol. Their eyes met just and he waved at her just as the chorus started playing.

This lonely night I long for you

I wish I could be with you

My heart knows that I love you

I just don't know how to say it 

My heart knows my feelings are true

Even if I deny it and shun it away

Yet my heart tells my feelings to the sky

Until my wishing star heard my wishes from its position up high

I nearly thought that I'd lose you that night

Yet my wishing star was there to save me anyway

You came that night with a smile

And joined me gazing the silver stars

You are my star, I wish you'll know

That I love you so 

"I knew you could do it!" Syaoran said happily when the contest ended.

"Congratulations Tomoyo." Said Yukito and Touya.

"You won Tomoyo so that means you'll have to throw a party!!!!!!" Kero said dancing up and down, eyes sparkling dreamily.

The greetings went on until on their way home inside Tomoyo's van. Then they proceeded to their mansion for a party. While eating, Sakura asked a question that was bothering her as well as Tomoyo.

"Uh, Eriol, you gave Tomoyo that song right? I just want to know where you got it." Eriol blushed a little hesitating to answer but Kaho answered in his place.

"It was originally a poem made by Clow Reed for Madoushi. Eriol was lucky enough to find a piece of it somewhere and he made it a song." Tomoyo looked up from her plate and stared at the boy in front of her who was smiling a bit.

"Hey, I didn't know you were that great Eriol!" Sakura said

"Yeah, thanks to you and the song, I won." Tomoyo said looking at him.

"That's nothing. What gave way to your achievement is your voice. You really have a good one."

Tomoyo slept peacefully that night with the song playing inside her mind, the song made by a special person in her heart.

A/N: Finished it at last!!!!! Whew! Sorry for the delay and the cheesy lines of the song/poem. Tell me what you think about it okay?


	4. Chapter Four: Last Dance

A/N: Thanks a lot to purple azures and alflirtbabe for the reviews!!!!!!!! Sorry if it took me ages before I was able to get on this fic coz of our exams and the attendance for the school band. Not to mention the very hard piece we're trying to learn for the upcoming athletic meet. And the practice for a certain school program. And now that they're finished, (all except for the piece) let's get on with it!!!!!

************************************************************************************* 

The days passed swiftly and in no time, Tomoyo realized that Eriol's departure is just one week away. Distraught, she became silent and timid. Sakura noticed the change in he best friend and tried to ask her about it only to fail everytime. 

"Tomoyo, Chiharu and the others are going to the mall later, are you coming with us?" Sakura asked.

"Not today Sakura-chan. I have a lot of things to do."

"Okay. If that's what you want."

Tomoyo walked silently until she reached Penguin Park. She sat on a bench and looked at the little children playing. A ball rolled on her direction and she picked it up, looked at the designs and handed it to the little girl who came to her asking for it. She let out a sigh and tossed her hair. 

"The children doesn't know what loneliness mean. To them the world is a happy place full of everything they want. I wish I never grew up. I might never have this feelings inside of me." She said to herself

Unknown to her, Kero had been watching her ever since she got out of school. Acting upon Sakura's orders to guard Tomoyo closely, Kero followed her stealthily and left her only when she was inside their house.

That night, Kero reported everything to Sakura who didn't failto notice the changes in her best friend day after day. Surely something's really bothering her because kero could sense the sadness in the depths of her.

"I think she has a problem." Kero said referring to Tomoyo.

"I don't know. She seems out of herself in the last few days. She's becoming very quiet."

"Do you have any idea of what her problem might be?"

"Tomorrow, I'll try to talk it out with Tomoyo. I don't know what's wrong with her but I'm determined to find out."

"Tomoyo, can we have a talk?" Sakura asked after class.

"Sure what about?" her friend replied.

After all their classmates left the room, they sat down and silence crept between them before one was able to say a word.

"Do you have any problems Tomoyo?" Sakura asked looking outside the window.

"Me? None, why do ask such a thing?"

"Nothing, it's just that I've noticed that you're not yourself these days. Are there things that bothers you?"

"None. Maybe it's just the upcoming exam." Tomoyo lied.

"Okay, but please do remember that whatever is it that bothers you, you can talk to me about it. I'm here to listen always."

Tomoyo pondered on her best friend's words just as Sakura got up from her chair and prepared to leave.

"Sakura-chan, wait." She called back and Sakura turned around.

"You really don't have to tell me all about it if you don't like." She said smiling.

"No, I want to talk about it."

Sakura sat once again on her chair and faced Tomoyo while the other girl faced the window.

"It's about Eriol."

"What about him?"

"It's just that I can't believe that he'll be leaving us soon. I mean, I always think that we will always stay together. I never imagined that one of our friends will leave us this soon after Mei Lin left." Sadness clouded the face of Tomoyo as she spoke.

"We can't do anything about it Tomoyo. It's Eriol's decision and not ours. As much as I want him to stay I can't persuade him to because England's his Home. We cannot take him away from his true home all his life. He deserves a right to choose where want to go, and all we have to do is respect it." Sakura said and Tomoyo lowered her head in defeat.

"Does that mean that we'll let him go? After all that we've gone through?" Sakura looked at her friend and gently place a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder.

"It doesn't mean that. Yes he'll be miles away from us but just think of the things that we've shared together. Remember Tomoyo that even though memories of the past fades away, if it's in your heart, it surely will forever stay."

Tomoyo looked up to the smiling features and Sakura and a feeble smile formed on her face.

"Yeah, thanks 'bout that Sakura-chan."

"It's getting dark. Maybe we should go home now." Sakura said standing up and Tomoyo followed.

That night, Tomoyo pondered on the things said by her best friend. Yes, she has forgotten that the decision will always fall on Eriol and he alone could decide if he'd stay or go all she has to do is hope and pray that his mind will change before it's too late.

*************************************************************************************

"At last!!!!! We're through with our last exam! I can't wait to rest my brain!!!" Syaoran said happily as they walked out their classroom.

"Say the questions aren't hard are they?" Eriol said smiling.

"Not hard?! Tell me Eriol, being asked to write down the functions of every news section in order not hard?!?" Syaoran said with steaming ears.

"It's not. It's just hard for you because you were asleep the day we discussed It." said Eriol laughing with the others. 

"Who wants a couple of cakes? We could drop by my place if you guys want to relax. Specially you Syaoran." Tomoyo chimed in.

And so they went to have a little snack while talking about the exams and their answers. Later, they watched some interesting videos from Tomoyo's files and lastly, they played a little truth or dare.

"Aha!!! Your turn Syaoran. So what'll it be? Truth or dare?" Eriol said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Er, Uhm….."

"If you'll not answer in five seconds, I'm going to make you take care of Kero-chan and Spinel for a week." Eriol threatened.

" Okay you win!!!! Dare!!!!" at his words, Eriol's smile widened. 

"So this'll be your dare…" he whispered to Syaoran who turned tomato red.

"WHAT?!?!?" he asked Eriol in disbelief.

"There's no way I'll do that!!!!!"

"Do what?" Asked Tomoyo and Sakura at the same time.

"Come on Syaoran do it." urged Eriol.

Syaoran sighed in defeat and walked beside Sakura with his burning red.

"Er… Sakura-chan,"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Is it okay if we, er… go out this Saturday?" his face furiously red.

"Y-yeah. S-sure." Sakura stammered.

"Great!!!!" Eriol cheered.

"Another addition to my files!" Said Tomoyo holding her videocam. While Sakura and Syaoran blushed heavilly.

They continued to play for a couple of minutes with Syaoran seeking revenge for what Eriol did to him. At last, his chance came when finally after three hours of playing, the bottle pointed at Eriol.

"Okay Erry, what'll it be?" Syaoran said massaging his knuckles.

"Dare." Eriol answered automatically.

Syaoran went silent for a while and looked around the room before giving his dare.

"Okay Eriol, here's what you're going to do."

He stood up and went to the far side of the room where a radio stood. He turned it on, put a CD inside and pushed the play button. Then he went back to his seat with gleaming eyes.

"Now, Sakura and I will be making some snacks while you'll dance with Tomoyo until the last track's finished."

Eriol was surprised for a while but he stood up went beside Tomoyo and knelt before her.

" May I have this dance Lady Daidouji?" Tomoyo blushed a little before standing up and bowed.

"Of course Lord Hiiragizawa."

Syaoran and Sakura left the room and they began to dance. Silently, the waltzed throughout the room in tune with the music. Tomoyo wondered if she's living in a dream. She looked at Eriol who smiled back at her making the blood rush up to her face. Yes, this is real, as real as the floor beneath them and the hands that gently holds her. 

"Are you tired Tomoyo?" the girl looked at him and shook her head.

"No. Are you?"

"No. I'm fine. But is it okay for you if I stick with the dare?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"Of course. But we could stop if you're tired." Eriol smiled at her once again.

"I don't want to stop, I'd like this dance to go on forever." He said to himself.

"Are you okay Eriol?" Tomoyo looked at him.

"Yes. I'm just trying to fit this moment inside of me. I want to remember this when I go." Tomoyo's face went redder but none seems to notice it. They danced and danced until Sakura and Syaoran came back carrying trays of juice and cakes.

A/n: At long, long last!!!!!!!!! I thought I'd never finish this!!!! Thanks for your reviews and please keep 'em coming!!!!!! (Hey, isn't that the phrase used for our newspaper drive?) Oh well, this fic's nearing the end and I wish you guys keep reading. Ja ne!!!!! ~*~ 


	5. Chapter Five: A Time to Choose

A/N: thanks A lot to Yue's Lady and alflirtbabe for the reviews!!!!!! I dedicate this chap to all students of 4th year Leadership (including me of course!!! ~_^) for a job well done last August 29. And also to those band members who played!!!!!! And of course to you guys reading this. Okay, let's get on with it!!!!!! 

*************************************************************************************

The heat of the morning nudged Eriol out of his sleep. He rolled out of bed and opened his windows to greet the new day despite the fact that he's already late for class.

He heard a soft knock outside and Kaho's voice calling to him.

"Are you going to school Eriol? You've been sulking here for two whole days."

Eriol ignored this and continued to gaze outside with glazed eyes. Kaho on the other side of the door let out a sigh before speaking again.

"Is it okay if I enter?" She asked hoping to gain a reply from Eriol. 

"I'm coming in." She said after a pause.

The door opened slowly and she glided to the window where Eriol stood. 

"I'm not in the mood to go to school today. Besides, it's just 3 days away. What's the use?" A sigh escaped him and Kaho walked closer.

"Maybe it doesn't matter to you but it does to your friends especially Tomoyo." She placed a hand on top of Eriol's shoulder.

"Yes, only three days left. So little time ne? So little that you couldn't even tell what you feel." She continued knowingly.

A shudder passed along Eriol's spine at what Kaho said. Does she know? He couldn't be that transparent at what he feels. He moved away and walked out the door silently.

*************************************************************************************

"Ohayou!" Sakura called as she entered the classroom.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo answered.

"Where's Eriol-kun?" Syaoran asked looking up from his notebook.

"I don't know. I wish he'll be here any moment, he's been absent for two days now. His departure is three days away right?" 

Sakura looked sideward at Tomoyo worried at what will be the reaction of her best friend. Tomoyo lowered her gaze and went back to the notes she was reviewing a while ago. Seeing this, Sakura gave a suggestion.

"Say, if Eriol will not attend class, then we will storm his house after school!" She said determined.

"Nani?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah that's right! If he doesn't want to come here, then let's go to him ourselves." Syaoran exclaimed imitating Sakura.

Their dismissal came and the three friends walked towards the direction of Eriol's house. Complete silence reigned as they walk, with each one trapped in their thoughts.

"She's worried. I know she is. No matter how hard she tries to conceal it I could still feel her pain." Sakura thought glancing at Tomoyo.

"He'll be leaving soon. I should be happy for him because he'll soon be back to his homeland. I should not be selfish, I must let go of this." Tomoyo said over and over in her mind.

"What the hell's wrong with him? Can't he see he's making Tomoyo more miserable? I thought he already understood." Syaoran thought as he kicked a pebble down the road.

~ Flashback ~

"Eriol, can we talk?" Syaoran said as Tomoyo and Sakura disappeared to get Tomoyo's videotapes.

"Sure. About what?" Eriol replied with his always-friendly smile.

"It's about Tomoyo."

"…"

"She seems not herself lately. Have you noticed it?" Still Eriol refused to answer.

"Its just like she's not the old Tomoyo anymore."

Eriol seem no ignore all Syaoran's words. He continued to stare blankly out of the window drinking his cup.

"Are you listening to me?" Syaoran said irritated.

"Uh huh."

"Then why are you silent all the while?" Eriol looked up from his cup and faced Syaoran.

"I already know that Syaoran." He said gravely.

"What!? How?"

"Ever since I told Tomoyo that I'll be going back to England, she has been like that. I don't know what to do, she's a great friend to me and leaving her--- all of you is really hard." Syaoran looked at him with sympathy before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If that's the case, then why don't you ponder on things first? Weigh your feelings. If you really want to go to back, then go. If you want to stay, then that's better. We'll all be happy." A weak smile curled on Eriol's lips at the words of his friend.

"Thanks. I'll do as you say."

"And I think you need to talk to Tomoyo too. She needs it now you know. She's about to lose a friend as important as Sakura. And that friend is you. If anyone can comfort her now it's you. Not me, not Sakura but you."

Then Sakura and Tomoyo entered with videotapes in hand.

"Come on guys, let's start the film rolling!" Sakura cried out.

"Then we'll play a little truth or dare!!!!!" Syaoran exclaimed with a hint of mischief in his eyes. 

~ End of Flashback ~

*************************************************************************************

They were a little surprised to see that they have arrived at Eriol's house. Sakura knocked at the door and almost immediately, Nakuru came running to open it.

"Konnichiwa!!!!" Nakuru chirped.

"Ne, how'd you know that we're coming here?" Syaoran asked surprised.

"I know you will." Said Kaho smiling at Syaoran's stunned face.

Kaho led them inside the living room while Kaho went to fetch Eriol. They all looked around and saw several boxes on the floor. Some of the furniture have boxes on top of them. The three friends looked at the sight gloomily. A moment later, the door opened and Eriol walked inside with a smile.

"So have you been hiding from us Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran blurted out but with a hint of playfulness.

"Yes. Because I don't want to see your face before I leave Li. It makes me sick." Eriol said with a smirk.

"So what's the real reason why you didn't came to school. Our classmates are missing you already. And to think that you're still here, really Eriol, you're getting more famous these days." Sakura chuckled.

"Is that why you came here, to investigate me?" 

"We were worried about you, that's why we came here." 

All eyes were all focused on Tomoyo and on what she had said. Then the door opened and Kaho peeked inside.

"Sorry. But have you seen Nakuru? I need help with the boxes upstairs…"

"I'll help." Syaoran volunteered immediately

"Yeah, me too." Sakura said getting up.

The two were gone even before Tomoyo could protest. So alone with Eriol, she sat motionless, speechless, and with eyes cast down. Eriol watched her silently. Then after drawing a silent deep breath, he approached the girl.

"Why are you silent all of a sudden? Having any problems." 

"Nothing Eriol-kun." Eriol sighed and sat beside her.

"Come on if nothing's really wrong then smile. I don't want to see you like that. You're becoming less like the Tomoyo that I know. Please, at least tell me what's wrong. I don't like to leave knowing that one of my closest friends is sad." Tears brimmed and fell from Tomoyo's eyes that are hidden behind her thick hair.

"This is nothing. I'm okay Eriol, I'm just tired." She croaked. 

Eriol pushed the stray locks of hair covering her face revealing the tears streaming from her eyes.

"The why are you crying?" Eriol looked at her urging her to let her feelings out.

"I…I don't want you to go Eriol. I want you to stay here with us, with your friends. Why do you want to go back where no one awaits you? You have us here so why do you choose to leave us like this?" 

Tears streamed down faster from her eyes as she tried to move away from Eriol. But Eriol stopped her and pulled her close. Tomoyo continued to cry on Eriol's shoulder letting out all the pain she has inside.

"Come on, let it all out. I'm here, always here for you no matter what."

He stroked Tomoyo's hair to ease her pain while continuing to hold her tight, afraid that she might slip away from him, forever.

************************************************************************************ 

Eriol stood on the balcony watching the moon and stars up in the heavens. He was tired of tossing and turning while waiting sleep to claim him so he stood there, glazed by the celestial beauty in front of him.

"Why am I feeling like this? I've made my choice early on but something's restraining me." He looked at the sky hoping for an answer.

"I'm confused. I don't know what to do anymore. A part of me commands me to go another to stay. But who knows what will become of the choices I'll make? There's only one choice and I have to make it soon. There's something that hinders me to stay. Tomoyo made me aware of that. But what it is, I don't really know. I have to find the answer to my problems immediately or to leave behind. Time is running out.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: At veeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy long last!!!!!!! Damn those stupid things that made writing this difficult. Final chapter up next so please bear with me one more time (though that chappy will take long because of the damn practices for the opening ceremony of the inter-school athletic meet.) That's all for this chapter! Ja ne!!!! ~_^ 


	6. Chapter Six: Maybe Someday

A/N: Honto ni gomenasai minna-san!!!!!! This chappy came after a meteor shower of projects, requirements, questionnaires, reaction papers, examinations, and a lot, lot more!!!!!! But still, Last Chapter at last!!!!!!!!!!!!!! First of all I just wanna thank you guys for keeping up with this story. Please tell me what you think about it!!!!!!!

************************************************************************

Rain greeted Tomoyo as she looked outside the window. The dark sky outside was a sure way to lower the already low spirit of Tomoyo that day. She got up from herself ready and after some time managed to eat her breakfast with difficulty.

"Is anything wrong Tomoyo dear?" Her mother asked looking keenly at her.

"It's nothing mother. I'm okay." 

"Are you really sure?" Tomoyo nodded

"Well then, I should be going now Tomoyo. I still have a meeting for today.

Sonomi got up and gave her daughter a kiss before leaving the room. Tomoyo pushed her plate and got up from her seat. She started to walk down the street with an occupied mind that she didn't notice the people nearly bumping her.

"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan!!!!" Sakura greeted happily as the raven -haired girl entered the room.

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan. Daijobou deska?" she called again.

"Hai. It's just that I didn't have enough sleep last night." Tomoyo shrugged.

"Still thinking about it right?" said Syaoran appearing beside her.

"About what?" came an inaudible reply.

"You know what I mean Tomoyo. Eriol…"

"You called?"

Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo nervously looked behind them and saw the newly arrived Eriol smiling his usual smile. 

"Ne, you guys look like you saw a ghost or something. Are you guys alright?" The three heaved a deep sigh upon knowing that Eriol wasn't able to hear their conversation. 

"Of course we are! What made you think we aren't? Don't ever assume that because you're leaving things will never be the same again! We all know it won't!" Syaoran snorted while Sakura and Eriol smiled 

"If I know Li-kun, you're going to miss me a lot!!!!"

"Me???? Are you out of your mind Hiiragizawa?!?!" 

They all laughed at Syaoran and Eriol's little "fight" as Sakura puts it. It seems that ever since the cards were turned to Sakura cards, Syaoran and Eriol's friendship became better. They were so absorbed in their conversations that they didn't notice that Tomoyo slipped out of the classroom.

"Ei Tomoyo, you agree with me right? Tomoyo?" Syaoran looked around them but there was no Tomoyo.

"Where did she go?" Sakura got up and made her way to the door.

"I'll go find her Sakura-chan." 

Eriol combed the corridors and classrooms but failed to find her. He searched the whole building but no sign of the girl was found. He stopped under a cherry blossom tree to think. A few seconds later, he got up and run swiftly up several flights of stairs until he reached the rooftop. There he saw Tomoyo looking up at the sky with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Daijobou deska Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked walking closer to her. 

The girl was startled but did not give an answer. Eriol heaved a sigh and looked at his friend.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"…"

"It's okay, maybe it's just something you wish to deal alone. But I'm not saying you're not going to bear it alone that's why I'm here, that's why Sakura and the others are here. We're here for you."

Tomoyo looked at him and flashed a weak smile before wiping her tears. Eriol gave back a smile and pat her at the back.

"I believe you want to deal with yourself right now Tomoyo-chan. I may not know all that is troubling you but always remember that in a away I share your pain whenever I see you sad or crying. You may think you're doing this all by yourself but you don't know that indirectly, both of us are suffering the load you have. As your friend I share your feelings and emotions yet it is not shown often times, but I'll tell this to you, every time you feel down, always remember that me and your friends are feeling the same way too." 

"Thanks a lot Eriol."

"That's nothing. Hey, do you want to stay here longer or would you like to go back to our room? Li and Sakura are worried 'bout the way you just disappeared."

"I think I still need a few more minutes here Eriol." 

"If that's what you wish. The bell will ring in about fifteen minutes so see you down there okay?"

"Hai!" she said with a smile

Tomoyo watched Eriol disappear behind the door until his footsteps were gone; the she sat on the cemented floor and continued to gaze at the sky.

~Tomoyo's P.O.V.~

He's right. I know Sakura and Syaoran are worried about me even though they don't show it. I saw it in their eyes that they are concerned every time Eriol's departure is being mentioned and they always make it a point to cheer me up to make me forget about it even just for a short time. I know there's no other way to make him stay and I let that bother me so much that I've forgotten that I still have Sakura and Syaoran. Besides, Eriol's not that kind of person who will just forget us as soon as he's back to England. I've known him for a time and he'll never forget our friendship, or us. And doing this sort of thing makes it even difficult for Eriol to leave. I know he misses England badly and going back means a lot to him. I should be happy for him; I should never feel sorry for myself because one of my best friends will leave me, yet… why couldn't I stop crying? Why does it hurt so much when I hear something about his departure? I know the answer but I am too cowardly to face it. But now I must face my fears and pain and try to bid Eriol good bye with a straight face tomorrow afternoon. Sakura was able to do it when Syaoran left for Hong Kong, so why can't I?

~ End of Tomoyo's P.O.V.~ 

She got up and straightened her uniform before wiping the tears that trickled down to her cheeks. A gust of wind blew past her and she inhaled deeply. With a smile, she looked at her wristwatch before deciding to go back to the room. She let all her troubles to be carried away by the clouds and the wind that Sakura and Syaoran was amazed to see the old Tomoyo back in their class that day.

************************************************************************

"Have you finished packing your remaining things yet Eriol?" Kaho asked as the boy as he went inside the dining room.

"Uh huh. Everything's ready for the big day tomorrow." He said unenthusiastically.

"Then why aren't you excited and all?" She said eyeing him from the book she's reading.

"Nah. Schoolwork you know. I've just finished some of the needed papers." He yawned

"Haven't I told you that I will be the one to take care of it?"

"I just did those little unimportant things." He shrugged before turning to the stairway.

"You won't eat?" she asked.

"I don't feel like it. I'll just spend the night in my room."

"Why? Pre departure jitters?" Kaho joked putting down the book.

"No, just going think about some things." Eriol started to walk up the stairs when Kaho spoke again.

"So, are you really ready to go back to England tomorrow?"

"Yes." He said continuing to climb up.

"Is that your mind talking or your heart talking?" Eriol stopped.

"What made you say that?"

"Nothing. It's just you seem hesitant about leaving,"

"I'm not hesitating about it Kaho. I've made my decision and it is to leave Japan and go back to England." 

"Okay, but is everything ready for it?" She asked returning to her book

"As I've told you earlier Kaho, I'm all ready to leave." 

"Don't be so sure, you might leave your heart behind." Eriol looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"By what?"

"What you said just now."

"Oh that? I was just reading my favorite line in this book."

Eriol opened the door to his room, which revealed an almost empty space in it. He looked around and sighed. Tomorrow this room will just be a sad and empty part of the house. He tried to picture clearly what it looked like the day he moved in, it looked almost the same. Yet back then, what he feels is happiness but now, he's filled with loneliness. He tried to think about al the things that happened in school, in the fights for the Sakura cards, and all the years that he spent in Japan. His eyes laid on the open window and he looked outside the tranquil city lights around. England will just be the same yet he will miss Japan. His thoughts turned on the people who made his stay memorable. Sakura whose kind and bubbly attitude he admired, Syaoran with his stubbornness and determination, Rika, Yamazaki, Chiharu, and Naoko who are good friends to him, and Tomoyo. Sakura's best friend and cousin whose innocence and kind-heartedness stands out. He closed the window to stop the cold wind from getting in. Tomorrow, he will leave the country and he needs strength. Whether it be used for the journey or for his will he never knows.

************************************************************************ 

It was supposed to be another ordinary day inside Seijuu high yet, the air on class II-A differs. They all know Eriol will be leaving that afternoon and it gives them a feeling of loneliness. All laughter seemed superficial that day and eyes glanced from time to time to the empty seat of Eriol. Tension builds up for Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo as the drawing of Eriol's departure nears. Neither one of them is really paying attention in class and their attentions were called every time the teacher notices the blank expression on their faces. At last, the dismissal bell rings and they packed their bags, ready to leave.

"Hey Sakura! You're going to the airport right?" Rika called

"Uh huh. Why?"

"Well, the science club is having a meeting today and I think we can't go."

" Are you sure guys?" Sakura asked

"Yeah. We're really sorry we can't see Eriol for the last time so please explain to him why we can't come. Just give this to him, as a gift." Chiharu added giving the gift to Sakura.

"That's okay. I'm sure he'll understand."

The trio made their way to the airport via Tomoyo's car and as usual, no one is saying a word throughout the ride. Sakura and Syaoran throws side glances to Tomoyo to see how she is but the raven haired girl seemed fine. Sakura sighed and turned her gaze out of the window. In a few minutes, they will be parting with one of their greatest friends.

"Ms. Daidouji here we are." The driver said stopping the car.

"Thank you." She said as they went out.

They made their way inside the airport while looking around for their friend until they saw Kaho and hurried towards her.

"Hey mizuki-san!!" Sakura called 

"Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo! I'm glad you came."

"Where's Eriol?" Syaoran asked when he noticed eriol's absence.

"He just went somewhere a little while. He'll be back soon."

Just then, Eriol appeared behind a mass of tourist and he flashed a smile.

"So, how does it feel Eriol?" Sakura asked when no one dared to speak.

"All mixed up I think. Excitement, sadness, a little bit frightened, it's all here." He said pointing to his chest.

"So, you're afraid to go Hiiragizawa? Afraid you'll miss us?" Syaoran joked.

"I'll surely miss Sakura and the others but you? How can I remember you when I leave? Of course I'll never miss you Li. You'll leave my mind as soon as the plane takes off."

"Fine, then so be it!" they laughed.

"Ne Eriol, Chiharu and the others have a science club meeting and could never get here. But they gave me this. They said it's a farewell gift for you." She said handing him the gift Chiharu gave her earlier.

"Please tell them I appreciate it. Thanks."

"Ne Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said

"Nani?"

At that point, Kaho signalled both Sakura and Syaoran to follow her leaving Eriol and Tomoyo behind.

"Nani?" Eriol repeated.

"Here, it's my gift for you." She said holding out a wrapped box towards Eriol.

"Arigato gozaimasu Tomoyo-chan." He said putting holding it.

"That's nothing. It's just a remembrance so that you'll never forget us when you're already in England." Eriol gave him a smile and held her hand.

"I promise I'll never forget you no matter what." Then he put down Tomoyo's gift and reached inside his pocket.

"Here, I found this last night in my room. It's a little bit old but I wish you'll like it." he said putting it inside her hand.

"Thanks a lot. Eriol" she said blushing mildly.

Just then, they heard the announcement calling all passengers bound for England to board the plane. Kaho, Sakura, and Syaoran walked beside the two again.

"Eriol, it's time." Eriol nodded.

"Sakura-chan, take a good care of yourself okay?" Sakura nodded, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Syaoran-kun. You'll be in charge of Tomoyo and Sakura while I'm gone. I don't want them to be hurt or anything or else I'll be back here to fry you!"

"Anything you say Erii." And they smiled at each other.

"Tomoyo-chan…"

"Nani?" 

"Could you sing the song you sang in the competition for me tonight? I'll be glad to hear it wherever I am."

"Sure. But Eriol, will you come back?"Eriol looked at her and hugged her tight.

"I'll be back someday Tomoyo. I'll be back."

Eriol smiled at them for the last time before disappearing behind a mob of people. Sakura was already wiping the tears from her eyes and Syaoran was patting her on the back. Tomoyo clutched the box tight and then looked at her friends. 

"Shall we go?" she asked casually that Syaoran and Sakura stared at her.

"Tomoyo's right. We need to go," kaho said putting a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder.

They all went into Tomoy's car and as they are leaving, Tomoyo saw a plane flying throught the sky.

"Sayonara Eriol-kun" she said to herself.

************************************************************************

That night, as she went inside her room after dinner, she burst out crying. She held her tears when Eriol was saying his goodbye, and when he left, but she could not stand the grief rising in her anymore. She cried for some time until she saw the box Eriol had given her before he left. She opened it and inside was a silver necklace with a pendant shaped like the head of Eriol's staff adorned with shining gems. She put it on, and remembering her promise to sing for Eriol, she walked to her window and began to sing.

Under the skies I sit alone,

Waiting for someone to take me home

Yet when they came to take me away,

All I wish is to stay

To the stars I wished before,

For someone to hear my song

And then you came and bore with me,

The hardships I have long carried

I learned to love you with all my heart

Only to find out that we will someday be apart

You are the stars and I the sun

Both in the heavens yet will always be apart.

You are my wishing star in the dark,

You gave me hope when no one's around

You gave me light that shines in my way

Never letting me go astray

And now I pass beyond the clouds,

To the heavens high above

Will there be a chance for us to meet?

Maybe someday this wish will be fulfilled.

************************************************************************

"Hello?" 

"How's everything?" Eriol asked 

"Fine. How about you?"

Eriol smiled and looked at the teddy bear he's holding in his arms. It was Tomoyo's gift for him and minutes before, he seemed to hear a distant voice singing a familiar song.

"Eriol, are you still there?" she asked the one in the other line

"Yes. Uh, Kaho, I think I forgot to bring something."

"What? I'll just give it to you as soon as I can go there."

"No, thanks I think you can't do anything about it."

"Why? What did you forget?"

"Well, you've reminded me of it still, I left it behind." Kaho smiled on the other line

"The one I said last night?"

"Yeah. I think I forgot my heart back there in Tokyo. So please take care of the the one who has it."

"Sure. No problem." Kaho said putting down the receiver.

"But I'll bet you have her heart with you now Eriol. Just take care not to lose it." She sadi looking at the sky.

~OWARI~

A/N: At Last!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've finished this after being buried under a heap of work. I wonder who brought me up just to finish this fic coz I can feel myself being buried alive again. I curse the day I became a graduating student!!!!! But thanks a lot to all you guys who read and reviewed this fic. And please watch out for the sequel which is on its way. Thanks a lot!!!! Ja ne!!!


End file.
